


Three girls

by sloganeer



Category: Entourage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle's on ass patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three girls

**Author's Note:**

> I was, apparently, quite amused with the concept of "ass patrol."

"What are you thinking for tonight, E?"

"What?"

"I'm on ass patrol."

"When are you not on ass patrol?"

"When Drama is? C'mon, no requests? What are you in the mood for?"

"What's Vince having?"

"Haven't asked yet, but you know Vince. Long legs--"

"Brown hair, yeah. Gimme one of those."

"Comin' right up."

-

"Vince. Time to place your order."

"Where are we going tonight?"

"Booked the backroom at 54. No relation to the Studio."

"That isn't tacky?"

"Just tacky enough."

"I don't know, Turtle."

"I do. The girl of your dreams is out there, in this city of ours, waiting for me to pick her up for you."

"What did E say?"

"He's takin' whatever you get?"

"You mean--"

"Not the same, just the same."

"I don't know, Turtle. You pick. You know what I like."

"I could write a book about what you like, Vince."

"Yeah, well, don't."

-

"Hey, Drama!"

"Big tits, blonde hair."

"You got it, buddy."


End file.
